


Broken Dishes

by ramalsk



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Blood, Inspired by Art, M/M, Sibling Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2606834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramalsk/pseuds/ramalsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel and Saix have a bit of a falling out. Dishes are thrown and broken and tempers rise. Anger turns to pain when Saix takes a nasty fall. Inspired by dark-pocket's comic and dact37's AU. Permission to post was given by the artist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Dishes

**  
******

_**-Crash!-** _

    Plates and cups were shattering on the ground as the pissed off youth threw them at his boyfriend, who was holding a stool to defend himself with.

    “Calm down! It’s not that big of a deal.” Axel said, trying to disperse the situation by saying it wasn’t important. But the look on Saix’s face said that it just made it worse.

    “‘Not that big of a deal’?!” He repeated as he clenched his jaw and threw another plate at him. It broke when it hit the stool. “I can’t believe you slept with **Marluxia** , of all people! Have you no taste?!” Another two plates and a cup were thrown at him.   
    “Oh come on! We weren’t even together at the time! And you’re one to talk.” Axel dodged a cup that came straight at his face.

    “We were on a break for **two days**!” Saix snapped.

    “A break is still a break!” He held up the stool in front of his face to stop another dish from hitting him. Where the hell was he getting all these dishes anyways?

    “Are you **_kidding me_**?!” Another plate.

    “What do you want from me?!” A cup.

    “The next day?! Seriously, does your libdio have no self control?!” Plate.

    “ More control than your anger issues!”  
    “You little- **Oh that’s it**!” Saix slammed a dish to the ground and began to chase Axel, who dropped the stool and ran.

    “Aaaaah!” He yelled, knowing that Saix had full intent to punch him as hard as he could.

    “Get back here you pansy!” He shouted. As he made his way around the counter in the middle of the kitchen, he stepped on one of the broken dishes and fell to the floor with a loud thud. He landed on top of a small pile of broken dish shards. He laid there for a moment, the shock of what just happened slowly seeping in. When Axel heard the thud, he turned around and saw him on the floor. He snorted and started to laugh.   
    “Ahahahaha! Such grace! That’s what you get for throwing di...she...s…” Axel’s voice trailed off as Saix pushed himself off the ground. His arms were shaking horribly. Axel saw blood pouring down his face from the deep wounds that the sharp dishes had made. “Holy shit…” Saix leaned back on his haunches and touched his face with shaking hands, keeping his head down. He looked at his hands that were coated in blood.

    “...Get a towel. **Now**.” Saix’s voice was uneven and harsh.

    “R-right. . .” Axel ran out of the kitchen, mindful of the broken dishes, and to the bathroom to grab a towel. “Shit shit shit.” He mumbled as got the towel. He darted out and back over to Saix. He went to hand his boyfriend the towel, only to have it snatched out of his hand. He pressed it to his face and cringed a bit. The pressure must have made it hurt even more because he started to sob. Axel heard him and and began to panic. Saix wasn’t one to cry, even when he was hurt. He was in a lot of pain. Axel didn’t know what to do.

    “Take me to the hospital. . .”

    “Yeah, a-alright.” Axel reached out and took his arm, helping him off the ground and led him to the car.

****

    The hospital was about 20 minutes away, even though Axel was driving as fast as he could without attracting attention of the cops. The ride was mostly silent other than Saix’s muffled sobbing into the towel. He had his head down in his lap with the towel resting on his legs. It was obvious he was in a lot of pain. Axel glanced over at him as he drove. He felt like this was all his fault. His boyfriend was in all this pain because he decided to sleep with Marluxia during their two day break. He looked back to the road and took a deep breath.

    “Look, I’m-”  
    “Shut up.” Saix cut him off. He was in too much pain to deal with or talk about something similar to an apology. “Just. . .don’t talk.” He didn’t lift his head. For one he didn’t want blood to get all over the car. Secondly, he didn’t want Axel to see him cry. Axel kept his mouth shut for the rest of the ride. He didn’t want to upset his injured boyfriend anymore than he already was.

****

    When they arrived at the hospital, Saix was rushed to the Emergency Care Unit to stop the bleeding. Along with the deep cuts on his face, neck, and chest; the worst was the large “X”-shaped cuts across his face. It was so deep and split that it required stitches. Saix was crying and groaning in pain throughout the disinfecting and stitching process, but eventually wore himself out. While he was getting the stitches in, he passed out and fell asleep. It worried Axel, but the doctor reassured him that he was fine, just tired.

    Not long later, Saix was awake and sitting in the hospital bed, wearing the mint green gown. He had bandages covering most of his serious wounds. The doctor told him that all his wounds would heal fine without infection as long as the bandages were changed every few hours. But the large “X”-shaped cuts would definitely scar.

    Saix’s eyes were red and his cheeks were stained with tears. He had a rather blank look in his eyes. He was staring down at the white sheet over him and said nothing. Axel sat beside him in a chair, his head down. He couldn’t look at his boyfriend without guilt hitting him hard. He felt absolutely terrible.

    Before he could say something to Saix, his phone went off. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at it. It was his brother. He had probably just gotten home and saw all the blood and broken dishes on the floor. He sighed and answered the phone.

    “Yeah?”

    “ _Dude! What the fuck happened?!_ "Reno sounded extremely upset and worried. “ _There are broken dishes everywhere! And blood! Blood, Axel! Are you okay? Where are you?_ ”

    “I’m fine. I’m at the hospital, I’ll be home later.” He said quietly. Saix raised his head and looked over at him.

    “ _At the hospital?! Shit...but that doesn’t answer the question, Axel_.” He looked over Saix, who looked back with somewhat pleading eyes. “ _What happened?”_

    He caught on quickly to what his boyfriend was trying to tell him. He forced a chuckle and rubbed the back of his head. “Yeah...sorry about that. I was doin’ a bit of cleaning and it kinda got away from me, haha…” He tried to play it off as no big deal, hoping that Reno would just leave it alone. Saix looked back down at the sheets and closed his eyes.

    “ _You’re not going to tell me, are you_?”

    “Ah-you know me too well, Bro.”

    “ _But you’re okay_?”

    “Yeah, I’m okay.”

    “ _You don’t **sound** okay_.” Reno had hit it right on the head. Axel wasn’t okay. He was terrified that he had just physically scarred his boyfriend for life. He was scared that Saix hated him now for this. It was his fault after all. Saix was in pain and all Axel could do was sit there.

    “...I’ll see you at home.” He said finally.

    _“...Fine. Just be sure to bring back more dishes, you idiot_.”  
    “Will do.” With that, Axel ended the call and let out a deep breath. He rested his elbows on his knees and looked down at the ground solemnly. Saix glanced over at him, then looked at the TV that had some dumb show on.

    “Thank you.” He said quietly. Axel nodded, not even sure if Saix saw it. The room went quiet other than the quite dripping of the IV that was there to prevent infection. They didn’t have anything to say to each other anymore. They didn’t want to say anything to each other anyways.

****

    The doctors decided to keep Saix overnight to make sure that his wounds didn’t open up and no infections came up. Axel stayed for as long as he was allowed to, but they still sat in silence. He went to the store, bought some new dishes, then went home. He said nothing to Reno about what happened. He just went to his room and slept till noon the next day.

    Axel stayed silent for the few days. He just didn’t want to talk about it. He really didn’t even want to think about it, but there was no avoiding that. Saix was released from the hospital, but he went straight home. They didn’t talk at all.  

He was sitting on the couch and tucked his head into his knees. He felt like crying. He wanted to go over to Saix’s house and say that he was sorry for hurting him. He wanted to go back and tell him that everything was okay and that he loved him, but he couldn’t. He was too scared. The swirling anxiety in his head was making him feel sick to his stomach. But his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a bottle being set down on the coffee table. Axel looked up and saw that Reno had just set down a beer in front of him. He plopped down beside him and let out a heavy sigh.

“What are you doing?” Axel asked, his voice a little horse from not talking for so long.

“Being a brother.” He mumbled, his own beer in his hand.

“Getting me drunk is being a good brother?”

“Okay first off,” Reno sneered, “one beer isn’t going to get you drunk. What are you, a lightweight?” He put his arm over the back of the couch. “Secondly, you haven’t talked since whatever happened the other day. Either you don’t want to talk about it, or you can’t talk about it.” Axel looked down and away from him, resting his arms on his knees. “Either way, here we are. And whether or not you’re going to share a beer with me is up to you.”

“...” Reno opened his beer and took a drink.    

    “So what now? You want to watch some shitty Disney sequels?” Axel snorted a bit and nodded, his head still down.

**** “Yeah, Okay.” He said with a small smiled. Reno chuckled and ruffled his hair. ** **  
** **


End file.
